You'll Hate Me Now
by Loony-1995
Summary: Hugo writes a letter to Ron who left 10 years ago. Hugo is surprised when he gets a reply and shocked when he finally gets answers to his questions and reads the truth. An "Emotionless" letter but with an added twist. Based on Emotionless – Good Charlotte
1. Letters

Just a little story based on the song 'Emotionless' by Good Charlotte. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Hugo had been trying to write the same letter for three days now; he just didn't know what to write or how to start. But he knew he had too; it had been forever. He'd heard stories, some said he was dead, others said he was on some secret mission, others that he had just left and others that he was now a wanted criminal but they all had the same ending; no one knew where he was. And his mother certainly wouldn't talk to him; he had thought that Uncle Harry or another Uncle or one of his mother's friends would tell him something but they never did. When he was young they would say that they would tell him when he was older and he was fifteen now and they still wouldn't tell him; it was a long story and they didn't have the time or it wasn't the right time to tell him, but when was?

He had an older sister, Rose, and she was in the same amount of darkness as him and so was Teddy, who had come to live with them ten years ago after he had had a fight with Uncle Harry's wife, Auntie Ginny. Even Teddy didn't know and he wasn't even biological family, did anyone know where his dad was?

He had to write; he needed to know the truth, they all did.

Should he write "dad" or "Ron"?

But this man was his father, even if he wasn't even home, but he was somewhere and he had his reasons and maybe they were good ones...Hugo hoped, wished, so.

Hugo didn't hate Ron; the hate had faded long ago and was replaced with curiosity.

Why?

When he was younger, Hugo had believed that it was something to do with him; he was the cause of his father's disappearing act – nearly every child believes it is their fault and it never is, but it will always take them a few months or even years to realise that.

Hugo wondered if Ron thought about what had happened to them after he had left; no one had seen it coming. He, Rose or Teddy had never seen or heard their parents arguing and no one had even asked if his parents were alright; they were always alright.  
Then Ron left. Gone.

Did Ron care for them? Maybe there was nothing to this, maybe it was just simple and they were just thinking too hard...but when is anything in life _ever_ simple.

They – his mum, Hugo, Rose and even Teddy – had found it hard when Ron left; he was a rock; Mum had always said that he had "the emotional range of a teaspoon", so you could always go to him and cry and he would just cuddle you and never asked any questions. Talking _at_ him had always helped a young Hugo or Rose and even Teddy.

His Mum would never talk about it and even now she would say nothing about him leaving and even if the subject was even hinted about she would clam up and start a conversation about something completely irreverent; maybe she knew more than she was letting on...maybe.

Everything was a _maybe_ or _if_ now.

Hugo decided that questions could be a good starting point; he had always asked and never got any answers but maybe Ron would answer them. Maybe.

Hugo wondered if Ron ever thought of _them. _Not just of him leaving but his children, including Teddy. Did he even care for them now...had he ever? Maybe Ron had left for another woman – his Mum did have some huge fight with some woman called Lavender Brown and had accused her of taking Ron away from her; she had said that this Lavender was "hiding" Ron; Hugo had just thought it was blind anger talking, his Mum apologised...in the end. But maybe she was telling the truth. – And maybe he now had other children. Would he even remember Hugo? Maybe he would just read the letter and not remember but Hugo knew he would have to think positive. He always had.

He, along with Rose and Teddy, would dream that one day, their Dad would wonder straight into the house, like nothing had even happened, make a joke, like he always would, and everything would be alright. Hugo knew Ron could fix their family again.

It had been eight years to the day that Ron had left.  
It had been a stormy night, the children had gone to bed early and their mother had soon followed. Hermione had always sworn that Ron had got into bed beside her that night, but maybe he didn't. Maybe he just took off when they had all gone to bed.  
The strange thing was that Ron had left no note and all of his clothes and wizarding passport had been left behind, the floo powder wasn't touched, all of his money was left and his accounts had never been touched and even stranger of all, his wand was left on the dining table. A wizard that didn't take his own wand? It had confused everyone, some said that he left it so that he couldn't be tracked or that he had had no time to pick it up...but a wizard's wand was like an extra body part...you just didn't leave your arm behind.

Hugo thought of the morning and weeks that followed, they had all thought that he would stroll back in; every time the doorbell rung or someone knocked, a small beam of hope would arise, thinking that it was Dad...it never was.

That beam of hope had faded a long long time ago.

Hugo and his family had managed, people helped out, gave plates of food, but now it was only close family that still helped or even seemed to remember. Others had just got used to it being Hermione and three children and now they had got used to their Mum and them. They had adapted, slowly at first, but now it was just life and Hugo just didn't know if he could deal with it if his Dad came back. He doubted if his Mum would allow his Dad back, but she couldn't stop him from seeing them...could she?_  
_

Hugo remembered that after those hopeful weeks had faded, how they had cried. Their Mum had held them as they cried for their Dad; he remembered how they would hear her crying into her pillow at night. She had remarried or even dated after their Dad had left. She had loved him but did she still?

Maybe one good thing would come of his Dad leaving, Hugo knew that he, Teddy or Rose would never ever leave their children; they knew what it was like to grow up with two parents and then for one to just take off in the night without a word of warning or reasons; he knew that they would always tell their children everything and always answer their questions, no matter how awkward or upsetting; they knew what it was like to grow up with thousands of questions and never any answer about anything; he knew that they would never keep their children in the dark about anything; they knew what it was like to grow up in the darkness with no one showing or even guiding you to the light or the truth.

Once – what seemed a very long time ago – Hugo had dreamed of being like his Dad; loyal, funny, witty, smart...but now...was his Dad loyal? Would a loyal person just leave their children and wife like that?

It hurt him to think of the memories.

* * *

Hugo finished his letter and signed it, part of him not knowing whether to send it. But he knew he had to find answers. He read it over and over and over before finally placing it in its envelope. It read:

_Dear Dad,_

_Remember me?  
I'm Hugo, your son. Remember?_

_I'm not going to tell you that I hate you or lecture you about what you did but just to get answers to questions that I've been asking since you left._

_Are you alright? Do you think about me, Rose and even Teddy? Do you ever check and see if we're alright? Or have you just forgotten about us?_

_Don't worry if you were. We're just fine; Mum takes good care of us. She has too. She used to hold us when we cried because our daddy was gone or when we hurt ourselves, because you weren't there too. She's never married you know, or even had another boyfriend since you left, she still loves you...I think. Mum had some fight with a Lavender Brown when you first left; she believed that this Lavender was hiding you etc, are you with her? Did you leave for another woman? Do I now have half-brothers or sisters?  
Mum used to cry herself to sleep at night, we could hear her, but now the crying is less...or maybe she has just got better at hiding it. Mum won't talk about you or your departure; I sometimes wonder if she knows where you are and why you left, but she would never say. In fact, no one will ever answer any questions about you leaving to us (me, Rose and Teddy), some won't even talk about you, but we still see Nanny and Granddad (your parents) and our Uncles and Auntie (your siblings). _

_They're all alright, I think they miss you too, everyone does._

_You were my hero. Were, past tense. I used to imagine that you would come walking back through the door everyday of the week, 24 hours a day...but you never did come back. Maybe you think you can't now; I don't think you can. Mum won't let us talk about you and if you came back...I think Hell or Azkaban would be nicer for you. She changed her surname back to her maiden name (Granger) two years ago, if you didn't know, and wants to change ours. _

_I'll just tell you a bit about me._

_I'm 15 now, if you didn't know. I'm doing well at Hogwarts, my favourite subjects are Care of Mythical Creatures and Charms, my favourite colour is blue and my favourite food is anything edible. I don't have a girlfriend, haven't really ever had a proper one, but I'm not gay...if that's what you were thinking.  
Teddy still lives with us – I don't know why, because he has a girlfriend and they've been together for forever and still aren't married. _

_I hope you remembered me and that you remember Rose and Teddy._

_I don't hate you. I miss you._

_Hugo Weasley, your son._

_x_

Teddy and Rose also wrote letters to Ron, the trio didn't show each other their letters or say what they had wrote, for what was in those letters was between them and Ron; they didn't tell their Mum, for she wouldn't have it. She would have burnt them and would have not let them near an owl for the rest of their lives.

They wrote on the envelope "Ronald Weasley" and hired a special owl – which could somehow find a person with no address but with just a name – they didn't know if Ron would get it.

All they could do was hope.

* * *

'HUGO, ROSE, TEDDY, BREAKFAST!' Yelled a voice.

'COMING MUM.' Yelled the three from their various locations.

Breakfast had begun and owls were starting to arrive. The usual owls arrived; news owls and an owl from Molly Weasley, who had starting owling more since George had brought her a new owl (Errol had _finally _passed away).

'Who is that? I haven't seen him before...any of you know?'

A pure black owl had gracefully landed on the breakfast table and was proudly holding three letters.

Hermione tried to take the letters but the owl backed away.

Hugo, Rose and Teddy looked at each other in shock.

Ron had replied.

Rose gently took the three letters and the black owl nodded and flew out elegantly.

'Hugo,' she handed a letter to Hugo. 'Teddy,' Teddy smiled as he got his. 'And me,' Rose looked to the boys.

'Together?' They nodded.

'Wait, who are those let-...NO. GIVE ME THOSE LETTERS NOW!' Screamed Hermione madly as she recognised the handwriting.

'No Mum, they're ours!' Hermione snatched Hugo's and tried to rip it.

The paper wouldn't rip and burning wouldn't do it; Hugo allowed himself a small smile; Ron did care. Hermione wanted to run, but just couldn't. She watched with horror.

'Right, Hugo ready?' He nodded. 'Three...' Hugo turned his letter over, staring at the top. 'Two...' Hugo slid his finger under the seal. 'One...' Hugo tore it open.

His eyes flew down the pages of handwriting, which was neater than he remembered (maybe Ron had had practise writing), reading but taking nothing in; he slowly reread it.

_Dear Hugo,_

_Yes, of course I remember you! How could I forget you!  
_

_I'm as fine as I can be. Yes, of course I think about you three. Yeah I do, you don't think Uncle Charlie, Bill, Percy or George won't try and find me; they've been giving news on you three whenever I want it or when something happens to you, good or bad. _

_I'm glad to hear from you that you're well; it's just not the same when it comes from someone else._

_I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there. I wish I could. But "what goes around comes around", I did something and have to pay the price. So just a word of warning, do what you want just don't get caught!  
Lavender? No, no! I dated her before your mother; she never liked "us" or Lav. I hope Lav's alright, she has always been good to me._

_No, I didn't leave for another woman and no, I do have children._

_I'm glad to hear you still see Mum and Dad; they love you guys; and my siblings. You can always talk to them you know, they'll understand. If you want to contact me after this letter or maybe even see me, just talk to one of them – maybe not Mum or Dad – but your Uncles would happily take a letter from you and send it to me, not Ginny though...she doesn't know the truth and even when she hears that I actually made contact with you three...Well...I think you can have a good guess at what she'd do to me! _

_I don't think people would talk about me to you because they just didn't know where I was and if Hermione Granger wasn't going to talk about it then they probably thought that they shouldn't either._

_I'm happy to hear that I was your hero, even if it is past tense. Trust me, I would have if I could, but I couldn't and still can't.  
I doubt she would. You don't realise how much that second thing you said really does apply to me! Five years! It really took that long for her to change her name...oh; she wouldn't have told you would she? We got a divorce soon after I left; I thought she would have changed her name as soon as she could. I did think about asking if I could have contact with you three when the divorce went through, but she didn't want me to have contact with you and the courts would never let me. But I suppose if you've made contact with me first, then it would just be rude not to reply...  
I'm surprised that she hasn't told you that I died or something along those lines. _

_Of course I know how old you are, I don't forget dates, and I don't really have to remember much where I am. It's good to hear that you work hard at school – I didn't and just look where it got me...but if we're honest my grades have no effect over me where I am and aren't a reason for me being here – I'm sure you're an amazing wizard. I enjoyed Care too, not really a huge fan of Charms...or any other subjects for that matter. I was good at DADA...seems rather ironic considering the circumstances. Same! I'll eat anything and now I'll eat anything whether it's edible or not, it's strange how you'll eat anything when you're starving. Don't worry, I didn't have my first one till I was in year six – that was Lavender – and your mother was my second; what a womanizer I was! I wouldn't care if you were gay; I've had friends who were and I swear some were, they just never admitted it, not mentioning any names...but maybe a certain Uncle whose name begins with a 'H'...just look at who he's been with and is with..._

_Now for my story. You'll be surprised and I'm sure you never would have guessed it. _

_I'm sad to point something out to you; it hurts me to admit it. _

_I'm not you dad._

_That's why the courts wouldn't let me contact you, since I'm no biological relation to you or Rose and certainly not to Teddy, there were other reasons too.  
I always thought I was, but a few days before I "left" I found out. Your mother had had a DNA thingy done and it turned out that I wasn't – I don't think she wanted me to see. But I have found out who you're real dad is...a certain Uncle whose name begins with an 'H'. I know, shocked is an understatement; but I always thought that there was more than just friendship between the two. I haven't told Auntie Ginny yet, I don't know whether too, but if you want to, please feel free too...and maybe film what she does to Harry...wait that probably would be too nasty even for death eaters or the hardiest of aurors.  
I suppose that was what caused me to do something that meant that I couldn't return to you or even see you._

_To explain, I have to go back a few years to when I had left school early and was gallivanting around the cold country to find these stupid things of which I can't remember the name. Anyway, I left Hermione and Harry for a bit – only Merlin would know what they got up to without the third wheel – and I was annoyed and angry with them and I may have done a few things that I probably shouldn't have. I, may, have, sort of, become an honorary death eater. I didn't get a mark or anything (and feel free to hate me) but I got a mask and cape. I told a few secrets, which did lead to the deaths of a few people, and caused the taboo on the name 'Lord Voldermort' to become more strong. But, hey, he's dead now, right?_

_Back to where I left off, on the night that I left, I was only meant to be going out for a few hours and then I would have been back. I was going to a death eater rally; some death eater had realised that there was quite a few of us who weren't dead, mad or in Azkaban, so they secretly organised a meeting, which meant we were going to attack some muggle village and shoot dark marks into the night's sky. Basically they wanted back in, they wanted our fear back – I suppose it should really be 'we' but that just makes me sound even worse. But, please, Hugo you have to remember that I have a temper which is a hundred times worse than my Mum (and you know how bad her temper is), and I had just found out that the children I thought were mine won't and that my wife had been having an affair for years without me knowing. So to say that I was angry is a huge understatement. I wanted revenge and undermining what Harry and Hermione had fought for and believed in seemed like the perfect start – you see Hugo, it would have only been a start; I know I would have been dragged deeper into the death eater world and I would have done unspeakable things to both of them._

_But it turns out that the MoM had a closer, secret eye on the others than they thought; the MoM had been watching them and knew of the meeting place, I had no clue and didn't even know they were still worried about de and if I had done, I certainly would have told them. When we all arrived, aurors flew down on us, there was a fight, a few de managed to escape – how I don't know – but you could have imagined what they thought when they uncovered a mask to find it was me, someone who had been an auror. At first, they thought that I had been asked to join to find out things etc, but then they realised that I was there because I wanted to be. I knew I probably could have said I was told to join in by Dumbledore all those years ago and they might have believed me; I'm a Weasley, Gryffindor and friends with muggle-borns. However, I was very angry and so I fought until they knocked me out and was covered in chains when I awoke. Your mother was contacted and told, she of course didn't believe it and then she "spoke" to me and realised it was true. Well, in the end, it was her crying and screaming while I tried to kill her...guess what? They knocked me out...again._

_So that's where I am. Azkaban.  
I'm in the most secure (and smallest) cell in this prison and all my letters are checked millions of times before I receive them or send them – I'm surprised they let me have a letter from you three. I still get knocked out; I sort of live up to the wild, nasty death eater they labelled me; I'm a self-fulfilling prophecy. I've actually managed to kill a few guards, not that I'm proud of it, and I managed to get to the 50__th__ floor once, when I'm on the 100__th__ – pretty good achievement if you ask me. I'm covered in scars and bruises and I haven't used magic in ten years – that's what hurts the most (and knowing that you're all going to hate me now). _

_I can have visitors now – I have only been allowed them for a year now – and I'm only allowed one hour, once a month. Bill, Charlie, Percy and George have all been, but George only came once and hasn't been back since, but he still replies to my letters...months after I send them. So I'm a bit lonely. I've only told those four of where I am – your mother knows and you three now, of course – otherwise no one else knows where I am. So could you tell Lav – Lavender Brown – for me? I think she might understand and she has been asking my brothers where I am since the day I went away; I know she wants to know. I don't plan on ever telling Mum or Dad or Ginny or anyone else, I suppose that one day they and the rest of the world will have to know, but maybe it's best that they don't. I don't know._

_Hugo, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to be there for you – even if I'm not your real Dad, I really felt like I was. I'm sorry that I'm a death eater. I'm sorry that you're going to hate me. You said that you didn't hate me, but now you know the truth you will._

_But I'll always love you, Hugo. I miss you._

_Good luck in life and at Hogwarts, I'm sure you'll find the perfect partner in life – make sure you make the right decision; I didn't and now I'm in Azkaban._

_Ron Weasley, your death eater._

_Xxx_

Hugo looked up shocked from the letter; he couldn't believe it.

He looked to Rose, who was as pale as snow, and to Teddy, whose mouth hung open catching small insects. They must have read Ron's story too.

First rage for Ron filled Hugo; how could his Dad – wait Ron wasn't his "Dad"...the anger for Ron changed to anger for his mother and real father; why didn't they tell them!

'Oh, children, I'm so sorry. You're Dad, he's so nasty now.' Hermione had tears in her eyes, not knowing what else Ron had told them.

'You bitch.' Muttered Teddy; Ron had been his Dad-figure, so he totally sided with Ron, who cared if he was a death eater? He was a good man.

'What?' Whispered Hermione.

'How could you cheat on him like that? Yes, we know we're not his. I can't believe you.' Glared Rose.

Hermione went whiter than Rose.

'I-,'

'No, there are no excuses for you or what you did.' Sneered Rose as she stood up, slamming her hands down onto the table.

'Where do you think you're going!' Shot Hermione as Teddy started to walk away from the table, still treating him like he was 10.

'I'm going to write back to _Dad_ and tell him I don't care. And then I'm going to write to Uncle Bill and ask him if I can visit _Dad._ I'm not your child and I'm old enough to make my own decisions in life.'

Hugo knew that it was fine for Teddy to get up and leave if he wanted; he was 25, but Hugo was only 15, leaving wasn't really an option, Rose was two years older than him and at 17, she could leave.

But did Hugo really want to contact Ron now he knew why he had left and who he was now?


	2. Welcome?

I wasn't sure if I was going to do another chapter, but you, the readers, persuaded me otherwise. A special thanks to _whatweareafreaidof_ and _Fluffy things r cute_, this chapter is for you two, thank you so much for your ideas and help!

* * *

'We're going to be late!' Yelled Hermione Granger up the stairs to her children, who hadn't spoken to her since they had found out the truth over six months ago.

They were going to a Weasley family gathering; Bill, Charlie and Percy had organised this one out of the blue, which was strange because normally they were three people who tried to avoid these gatherings at all costs.

As usual, they apparated on time to the Burrow and Molly greeted them happily.

'Don't worry dears, you're early and no one else has arrived yet, well Bill and Charlie are here.' They all greeted Bill and his family and the lone wolf, Charlie. Soon everyone else had arrived; Percy, Penny and children, George and family and finally Ginny, Harry and their children.

Teddy chose not to greet Harry but to glare at him instead and both Hugo and Rose also seemed reluctant to greet their "Uncle".

'Well, let's start eating then.' Smiled Arthur, staring happily at all of the food his wife had prepared – it seemed as though they were feeding the five thousand.

'Err, no Dad, I think we should wait for a bit.' Smiled Charlie, whose hand would normally have to be slapped away from all of the food.

'Son?'

'Well, we didn't just organise this so we could all meet up,' grinned Percy.

'We've got a special guest joining us,' beamed Bill.

A right on que there was a confident knock at the door.

'Oh, I'll get that,' said Molly, starting to get up from her chair.

'No, Mum, I'll get it,' Charlie quickly jumped up and seemed to bolt to the door.

Around the table there were confused faces but Bill and Percy couldn't seem to stop smiling.

The table heard a happy welcome to this guest.

'This place hasn't changed a bit.'

'RONNIE!'

Molly bolted from her seat and rugby tackled her youngest son, who she hadn't seen in over ten years.

'Hey Mum.' Said Ron, as though he had only been away for five minutes.

Tears of happiness began to pour down her cheeks and soon the whole table seemed to be hugging Ron, except Hermione and Harry who exchanged nervous glances.

Hugo was one the last to hug his "Dad"; he hadn't expected to ever see his Dad until he was much older. Ron was meant to be serving time in Azkaban, but Hugo had never been told the length of his trip, he just assumed it was life.

'Where 'ave you been all zis time, Ron?' Asked Fleur, as the table sat down, an extra chair was pulled for Ron but he refused and stood behind his Mum at the head of the table.

Ron chuckled and winked.

'I'm afraid I'd have to kill you if I told you,' he said with a smile, Fleur just laughed lightly back. Everyone else sensed that asking Ron about his whereabouts and why wouldn't yield them any answers; they were just glad that he was back and didn't seem to be harmed or ill in anyway.

'Ron can I speak to you...in private?' Hermione's tone almost seemed annoyed, Ron nodded smiling.

* * *

'What are you doing here?'

'It's my family home and I'm here to see my family.' Ron said through gritted teeth.

'You're meant to be in Azkaban!'

'Well, I'm not anymore.' Ron turned to leave the room. 'Maybe I should tell everyone that _my _children aren't _mine_ and that my mother's grandchildren aren't actually related to her?' Ron said, his back to her, but he had a huge grin on his face.

'You wouldn't dare.' Sneered Hermione, but she didn't believe herself; she knew he would.

'Well, if the moment arises...'

And with that, Ron left the room smirking.

* * *

'I never thought I'd ever be so glad to see you lot.'

Lunch was finished and the group were now sitting in the Burrow's lounge.

'I bet it's good to see your wife and children.' Ron had been forced to sit next to Hermione – most of the group didn't know of the divorce or Harry scandal – Ron just smiled at his mother and then turned to Hermione.

'Well...' Ron smiled wickedly; Hermione gave him a you-dare-and-I'll-hex-you-into-next-week smile. Ron shook his head; nothing she could do to him could be worse than what he had seen and had done to him in Azkaban.

'You see...' the whole room looked at Ron confused as stood up and stretched and began to walk around the room.

'They're not my children.' Molly laughed.

'Don't be silly Ronnie; Hermione's your wife and they're your children.' But the smile on Molly's face faded as she looked into her son's eyes as he shook his head; those eyes didn't lie.

'Their Harry's aren't they Hermione? And she's not my wife; we had a divorce...ten years ago?'

Hermione just swallowed and fidgeted in her seat as all eyes came to rest on her.

'What!' Ginny glared at Harry.

'They've been having an affair for...well...ever,' Ron seemed to be enjoying this but made sure his face was solemn and sober.

'B-But, Hugo's a red-head like us,' Molly looked at both Rose and Hugo in disbelief.

'But so is Hermione's granddad...isn't he?' Hermione nodded slowly.

The silence in the room could have been easily cut with a spoon. Ron just smirked.

* * *

'Merlin...is that?'

'No...He's dead!'

'Fuck.'

'Huh? He ran off with some woman!'

'No, no, no, no, yes?'

'Who cares? He's looking mighty fine.'

'Jean, Jean, look.'

'Ooh, Doris, Doris, look.'

'I always said he was alive.'

'Merlin, why is everyone staring?' Whispered Rose.

'I'm meant to be dead, in prison, etc, etc, Rosa, don't worry, just keep smiling, that always works.' Ron squeezed her hand in reassurance. 'How about you go and find that boyfriend of yours?' Smiled Ron to his "daughter"; so what if she wasn't biologically related to him, in his mind she was and to him the mind is the most powerful and important thing in the world.

'Dad, they won't take you away will they?' Asked Hugo as he and Ron stood together waiting for the train. The platform had quickly filled up, all the faces staring in awe at the tall, muscular red-head; their whispers had faded but could still be heard from short, bossy mothers. Many had come up to Ron and spoke of their joy at seeing him back and well, some were known to Ron and he greeted them warmly, others had never been seen by Ron but he still greeted them in the same manner.

'Nope, I've given them "information",' Ron winked to his son; normally being a death eater was a life sentence, but the MoM had never actually been able to prove that he had done anything wrong, all he had done was wear a mask and cape. And after he gave away a few "secrets", they had let him go without a word; his record was destroyed and he was "free" from that moment in his life.

But when are you ever free from anything?

'Huh?' Hugo was confused by his father's smug aura.

'I'm not a snitch son, never have been, never will be.' Hugo shook his head but smiled.

'Hey! What about those things you said to Voldermort?'

Ron smiled as he answered,

'Those were just suggestions; I never actually said that they were true, just that might have been.' Hugo rolled his eyes at Ron.

'Daaad, what did you say?'

'Just that there was going to be a meeting this week, only a few death eaters would be there...'

'But?'

'Look Hugo, I missed out ten years of my life in that miserable place and I missed ten years of your lives. And I'm not the sort of guy who can just stay calm and not vengeance. Let's just say that Azkaban is going to be empty pretty soon.'

Hugo didn't think badly of his father; he would have done exactly the same. Those people in there were people who Ron probably knew and liked, maybe he was even friends with them, and no one, not even Slytherins or death eaters, will leave a friend to rot in Hell without a fight.

'Belle, you've made it then!'

The most beautiful woman swayed her way through the crowd, every head turned as she passed. She seemed to almost float through the mass. She was a fallen angel.

'Of course I made it Ronnie.' She gave Ron a light kiss on the cheek; every man who saw it filled with jealously. Her voice was soft, warm and smooth; it had a slight hint of a French accent.

''Ello Hugo,' she smiled. 'Oh look, who'ze 'ere.'

Hermione Granger clumsily made her way through the crowd, hitting most people.

Belle gave her a glare that made Snape look like a pure and joyous angel. Ron tightly wrapped his right arm around Belle's waist.

'I have every right to be here, so don't start. Hi Hunnie,' Hermione smiled at her son but got a very forced looking smile back. Hermione turned away.

'Dad!'

'Over here, Ros,' called Ron.

'Hey Belle, oh you're here,' Rosie smile turned sour when she saw her mother. Hermione just smiled, knowing she was going to get nothing in return, but it didn't hurt to try...did it? Does it hurt to look; smile and try to care for your children who you love with all of your being, when all they do is refuse and hate your very existence, disgusted by everything you do?

'Well, Dad, Hugo, Belle...Hermione,' Rosie glared at Hermione, 'I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy.'

'You can't da-,' started Hermione by a deep voice broke in.

'Uncle Ron?' Gasped Scorpius, his beautiful eyes bulging out of his head.

'Hey Scor,' smiled Ron happily, like he knew this along. 'So this is the amazing, beautiful, funny-,'

'Shut it Uncle.' Blushed Scorpius.

'You two know each other!'

'Yes, Ros, Scorpius, here, is my godson,' smiled Ron. 'Me and his Dad are quite good friends.' Ron smiled fondly.

'Well, I don't care if he's the King of the World, you, Rose, are not dating a Malfoy! I refuse to have a daughter of mine marrying that rubbish.' Hermione sneered at Scorpius with disgust.

'Zee can date 'oo zee wants too! Scorpius iz an amazing boy, well worth Rozie. Now,' Belle glared viciously at Hermione; she was not the type to shy away from a fist fight. 'You shut up and stand zere or you can make a scène,' she growled, rolling up the sleeves of her perfect shirt.

Belle lowered her voice, so that only Hermione could hear.

'I know all of your dirty little zecrets, Granger, and I'm not afraid to write a very good report on your dirty little zecrets. I'm a reporter and I'll make you regret ever being born.'

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but soon thought better of it; Belle could quite easily ruin her. She wouldn't be able to go out anywhere.

'Fine, fine, good luck to you two,' Hermione smiled; she had never been very good at lying.

'HERMIONE GRANGER!'

Hermione's eyes shot open as she heard her name being yelled through the crowd, could her morning get any worse? It seemed it could.

'GINNY, GINNY!' A small pathway was visible as people jumped feet back to get out of Ginny's path. Harry could be seen lolloping behind her.

'OH, DON'T YOU DARE! I HAVEN'T HAD A CHANCE TO GIVE THAT BITCH A PIECE OF MY MIND YET! WAIT...I HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU A PIECE OF IT YET!'

Ginny sharply turned and before Harry even had a chance to register what she had just said, he was hit in the face with a very nasty and ugly Bogey-Bat curse. Ron held in a laugh.

'OH, YOU JUST WAIT HARRY, THAT'S JUST THE BEGINING. HELLO HERMIONE!'

* * *

'I can't believe what she did,' smiled Rose as she sat in a compartment with Scorpius and Hugo.

'I'm glad she did though,' Hugo said, the compartment nodded with agreement.

'Things will get back to normal now.'

'What? We've got a death eater for a father...how can things ever be normal?' Laughed Hugo.

But Hugo didn't realise how true his last statement was; Azkaban was ripped apart the next day, all death eaters and prisoners escaped, all wanting revenge, and who better to lead them then Ronald Weasley?

_

* * *

_

Sorry about my terrible writing of a French accent. Thanks for reading :D


	3. Lies, Attack, Lies

Thanks for your lovely reviews :D But let the next chapter commence...

* * *

'Daaaadd?'

'Yes, what Hunnie?'

'I need help with some school stuff, can you help?' Rosie knew that her Dad would do all he could to help her with her school studies; he wasn't as stupid as he seemed to be.

Ron and Belle had a nice, spacious house in the countryside, close to London. And Teddy, Hugo and Rosie had all chosen to stay there instead of with their mother, but for some reason Ron had seemed uncertain at first. It was like he knew something they didn't. Even Belle had seemed clueless.

'Sorry Hunnie, I've got to somewhere.'

'Where Dad?'

'Work. I'm sure Belle can help you.'

'What iz eet Rozzie?' Spoke up Belle happily from her pile of homework; she had started work at a small wizarding school, teaching charms and of course, french. 'I'd bee 'appy to 'elp you.'

"_Work? He doesn't have to do anything for work! He works with Uncle Charlie and it's his month off. He'd never be given "work" to do while he was here..." _Thought Rosie to herself suspiciously.

'Ok, thanks Belle, I appreciate it.'

* * *

Ron had flown out an hour ago, with no word as to where he was going and why. Rosie and Belle had been taking about this and it seemed that even she didn't know. Apparently, Ron had been getting lots more owls recently and extra money had been coming in from somewhere and neither girl had a clue.

He had left in all black and his face had been serious and to Hugo and Rosie, looked rather frightening. Rosie pitied anyone who met her father down a dark street tonight.

'Eet'z okay Rozzie, I'll stay up and wait for Ronnie.' Smiled Belle when she noticed Rosie trying, in vain, to keep her eyes open; she nodded her thanks and with a good night left for bed.

* * *

'Dad, still in bed?' Smirked Hugo as he shuffled in; his Dad never was a morning person.

Rosie and Belle were sitting at a breakfast bench chatting about something and whatever it was it seemed to be troubling them.

Belle looked at Rosie who nodded.

'No Hu, he didn't come home last night.'

'And zere 'az been a deaf eeater attack on zome muggle town.'

Hugo shook his head.

'Nahhh, it's nothing to do with Dad...he wouldn't...right?' Hugo sat down; he didn't want to believe it was true. But when him and his Dad had been standing on Platform 9 ¾ it sounded as though he wouldn't mind joining up again. But his Dad was a Weasley and a good father...but since when had that stopped him before?

'It was the death eaters and convicts that were broken out of Azkaban and the worst ones at the attack were the ones whose cells were, for a bit, near Dad's.' Hugo shook his head; had this been planned? Did their Dad really want to be with him or was he just using them in order to have a cover and to look innocent? Was this all just a cover to get his friends and, maybe even, followers out of that Hell?

'I'm going to wizard call Scorpius; see if he knows where Dad is.'

A black screen seemed to appear in front of them with the text "_Calling Scorpius Malfoy..."._

Suddenly Scorpius' face appeared on the screen, it was a bit like a muggle webcam.

'Hey Ross, why you call? Bit early?' Scorpius yawned; his hair stuck in more directions than a mad scientist's, he looked tiredly over to the nearest clock. And shook his head when he saw time.

'Is my Dad at yours?' Rosie asked in a worried but alert tone.

'Oh yeah,' smirked Scorpius. 'He's on the sofa, probably with a bit of a hangover. Why?'

'Oh, he just didn't come home last night.' Smiled Rosie; it seemed obvious now that Ron and Draco Malfoy had just gone out for a catch-up, now that was Ron's idea of "work".

'Thank you Scorpiuz.' Smiled Belle politely.

'Everything okay?' Asked Scorpius.

'Yeah, yeah, fine thanks, I'll speak to you later.' And without another word Rosie hung-up.

* * *

'Thanks Scor, I owe you.'

'Thanks Son.'

'It's fine.' Smiled Scorpius, but he couldn't help thinking that maybe he should have told his girlfriend and her family the truth. Ron had arrived at the Manor late last night and he and Draco had left, fully in black with serious faces, and when they returned were not drunk or even slightly tipsy. His Mum had worried about them, asking questions like had _it_ gone well and were they hurt and were there any casualties and who had been _there_?

And there had been an attack on a muggle village by _death eaters..._


	4. The Impossible Is Always Possible!

And there had been an attack on a muggle village by death eaters...

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT.'

'Please Ross.'

'NO, SCORPIUS, YOU LIED TO ME. AND NOT ABOUT ANYTHING BUT MY OWN FATHER. YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US THE TRUTH! WE DESERVED TO KNOW IT! I DESEREVED TO HEAR THE TRUH FROM YOU SCORPIUS! HOW CAN I KNOW THAT YOU WEREN'T INVOLVED?' Scorpius had kept quiet until now; he knew what she said had some truth to it, but implying that he was a death eater...?

'How _dare_ you Rosie?' Scorpius didn't shout, like Rosie, but his tone had a hard and angry edge to it; it was more nerve-wracking then yelling.

'Oh, Scor-.' Rosie realised what her last sentence had been and immediately regretted it; she knew how sensitive Scorpius had always been about his family and their history with death eaters and Scorpius had always insisted that his Dad was not part of it willingly. But that had just blown up in his face...

'No, Rosie, just no. You know.' His sentences were short and sharp and his tone was harsh. Rosie just didn't know what to do or say; she could deal with shouting because you could easily tell what someone was feeling, but when someone spoke in a quiet, sharp tone, no one can tell what's going on in their heads except them.

'Thee trial iz about to start again, we best get back in.' Belle had just walked over to the couple, she smiled as happily as she could; she was losing Ron and she didn't want this young, perfect for each other couple to split up because of it too.

Rosie nodded sadly and linked arms with Belle as they walked back into the stands, Scorpius followed.

* * *

Iron gates creaked and slammed shut behind a young man as he was escorted down a dark, damp corridor.

Hell.

'"_Welcome to Azkaban, enjoy your visit." Could anything be more ironic?' _Thought Teddy as he read a sigh above his head; it made him smile to think that they had given this new prison the same name as the old one. The Ministry obviously had a lot of creativity.

'You get ten minutes. Any trouble, don't worry; this red buzzer will alert us. No need to press it or anything.' The gruff man handed him a small, red buzzer; the man placed it carefully into a jean pocket.

One last door was opened. It was cast iron, thick and took two, beefy thugs all of their strength to open it. The young man wondered that if something was to kick off, would they be able to get to him in time.

''Ello, 'ello, 'ello.'

'Hey...Dad.' Smiled the young man; just because Ron was in Azkaban didn't make him any less of a father, just more of a death eater.

'How are you, Teddy? When's the wedding? How is everyone?' Ron gave the younger man a wolfish grin; it reminded Teddy of photos of his real Dad, Remus Lupin.

'I'm fine as I can. It is next week and I'm so nervous for it.' Ron nodded his dirty head; he knew what it was like. 'Everyone's well.'

'How's Belle?' Smiled Ron, thinking about his girlfriend.

'Erm, well, sorry to be the one to break it too you but she's getting married next week.' Ron's mouth dropped open in shock.

'What? I haven't been in here long! Who?' Ron couldn't believe that Belle would just leave him like that, so what if he was going to be in here for basically the rest of his life!

'Dad, you've been in here for ten years...'

'No, no, I haven't.' Protested Ron.

'Yes, yes you have.' Ron wiped his eye before a tear could fall; had it really been that long?

'Ten years eh?' There was a small pause. 'Why hasn't anyone been to see me?' Asked Ron in a hurt tone of voice; had all of his family just left him. They had "supported" him, said they would still love him.

'Don't you remember...?' Ron shook his head slowly, not knowing what he should be remembering. 'There was a part of your sentence that said that you weren't allowed any outside contact for ten years. We're only allowed to start visiting you now and only one person every three months.' Ron nodded, sad in one way; he wanted to see his family and friends more than just one every three months, but he had survived ten years without contact from them, three months would seem like three seconds. But he was happy; his family hadn't forgotten about him; that was the one thing he was scared of.

'Who's she marrying then?'

'Oh, some French bloke,' smiled Teddy, telling the truth; he really didn't know who it was, just that he was French.

'Tell her congratulations and good luck,' smiled Ron; part of him was happy that she was moving on, having a boyfriend in Azkaban isn't really a setting down situation.

'I might as well tell you; since Rosie isn't coming next time...I think Lavender Brown reserved the next visit.' Ron smiled; it would be nice to have a good catch up with Lavender, even if it was in Azkaban. 'It goes family, friends, family, friends in the visit schedule we made up, well Rosie did.' Rosie had her mother's organisation skills, luckily for her. 'She's getting married to Scorpius in two months.' Ron's smile couldn't have been larger but tears started to fall down his cheeks. 'Dad...?'

'Oh sorry Teddy...it's just that I won't be able to walk my baby girl down the aisle and I won't be able to do the Dad threatening thing with Scorpius. Oh and Draco! He won't be able to see his son...' Ron wiped the tears but the trails they had marked could still be seen through the dirt.

'I'll try and show you a picture, I'm sure Lavender won't mind!' Smiled Teddy; this conversation had turned rather morbid and depressing. Ron gave him a smile but the sadness shone through more than ever.

The large iron door groaned open. An auror walked in and nodded.

'Sorry Dad, I've got to go...can I hug him?' Asked Teddy nervously, it sounded like such a stupid and immature question.

'Nah mate, you might try 'nd slip 'im something.'

'Don't be sorry Teddy; it was nice to see you.' Smiled Ron, he kept smiling as he said his next words. 'Goodbye Teddy, I love you. Say goodbye to everyone, tell them I love them.' Teddy was bemused by these words, it sounded as though it was the end and like he was never going to be seen again. But Lavender was coming in three months; maybe it was just Azkaban wearing off, everyone here had a sinister approach to life. He never thought that Ron would be sucked into that way of thinking and he hadn't shown it before, but maybe this prison was worse.

Ron spotted Teddy's confused thinking.

'You'll understand when the time comes and remember, don't show anyone else except you. They're private. It's just the stuff I never got to say. I'm sorry, Teddy. Goodbye.' That confused Teddy even more; did Azkaban just turn its prisoners into depressed riddlers?

* * *

'_So that's what he meant.' _Thought Teddy as he stood out in the rain on a special Monday morning.

Ronald Weasley had been dead for a year now.

His body had been found in his cell with no obvious cause of death. But sometimes people, really do, lose the will to live. And with a live sentence in Azkaban, is there really any point to breathing?

Teddy shielded the parchment in his hands from the pounding drops.

It was Ron's last letter.

Ron had, somehow, been able to write letters to everyone he cared about; Teddy, Hugo, Rosie, Draco, Scorpius, Belle, his parents, his brothers and even Lavender had received one.

Teddy had kept his word and had never shown or told anyone about his letter and he knew that the other receivers had never told anyone else about the content of their letter.

Teddy always kept it on him. Ron had been like a father to him and that letter were his last words to him. Teddy allowed his eyes to once again scroll across the parchment.

_Dear Teddy,_

_I'm guessing that if you're reading this, I'm dead. I won't come back as a ghost or anything like that; you can eat when you're a ghost._

_I'm sorry Teddy. I just couldn't spend another minute in that place, it was worse than the first. I was treated like dirt, spat on, beaten and yelled at. Death really is a beautiful thing._

_I'm sorry Teddy. You've had to lose three parents to death, which is a bit unfair if you ask me. But I'll say hi to your parents if I happen to be in the same place as them, which I doubt. But, hey, it's the thought that counts. 'Cause you know that I always have thought of you as __**my**__**child**__, __**my boy**__, __**my son**__ and I just hope that you thought of me as a father or even an Uncle would do._

_I'm sorry Teddy. I won't be at your wedding or Rosa's for that matter. I won't be there physically, but mentally, I'll be standing right next to you, be doing dodgy Dad dancing at the reception and eating all the food on the all-you-can-eat buffet; you know, the usual. _

_I'm sorry Teddy. I won't be able to give you tips on raising your kids and I won't be able to tell your children about "when I was younger..." and I won't be able to spoil them rotten. But I know that you'll be a great father and husband. I won't mind if you name one of your children after me, even if it is a middle name... Just make sure you tell them my story Teddy, they need to know that people will cheat on their partners, just make sure that they're not the ones doing the cheating...don't get caught. Oh, about being a death eater and getting involved with that sort of stuff...just don't get caught._

_So if we look at all of the things I won't be able to do now, they're exactly the same as what I wouldn't have been able to do if I was still in Azkaban. But now, I'm free. Free as the wind on a windy day._

_I'm sorry Teddy. I'm so sorry Teddy._

_Just one last thing, the impossible is always possible. Who's to say that being dead is the end?_

_Love, forever and always,_

_Ron :) xxx_

Teddy's tears fell, but he made sure that they didn't smudge the ink. He would treasure this letter until the day he died and even then he would make sure that it was buried with him; those words will go to his death bed with him.

But the last line had always confused him. What did Ron mean?

Teddy just knew that there was something more to it than just what it said; there must be some kind of message or sign. What, though, was anyone's guess?

And as Teddy looked up and out into the gloomy forest that surrounded the graveyard, he could have sworn, on his life, that there was a ginger head looking towards him...but in the blink of an eye, the man was gone...

* * *

Just had to give the lovely Teddy a bit more of a role! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, alerts and favourites! :D


End file.
